Bicycle Built for Two
by blue-hearts
Summary: (Completed)Draco and Harry learn to ride a bicycle. Do they succeed?DH


Disclaimers: J K Rowling.  
  
---------------------------  
  
The two most shaggable boys in Hogwarts ended up shagging together. Now, wasn't this odd? Not really. They have been bickering and fighting for years on end. By the time they had both graduated and walked their separate paths they had both ended up looking back over their shoulders. After Draco had become the Death Eater he was meant to be. After Harry had defeated Voldemort like he was meant to do. They both came out alive.  
  
Draco had helped the Dark Lord in many ways. Some say he was evil, others, those who understood, knew he was doing it because he was supposed to.  
  
Harry had defeated the Dark Lord. Some say he is the worlds biggest hero, others, those who understood, knew he had done so because he was supposed to.  
  
Now, the two boys left those dreadful war years behind them and were /semi/ enjoying a sunny summer day in the peaceful park near their expensive flat they had gotten together. Something was different today though. Their friend Oliver Wood had come to teach them how to ride a bike.  
  
"Harry, no, you have to pick up your feet. No, Your feet have to leave the ground. Hold the handles. No, not so tight. Feet on the pedals, the pedals!" Oliver groaned in frustration but he did not dare turn around for right behind him was Draco who was attempting to ride a bike as well. Oliver swallowed and braced himself for what he would lay his eyes on when he turned around.  
  
When he turned he saw Draco still had not mounted his bike. The Blonde was lightly holding the handle to keep the bicycle upright as his other arm lay snug across his chest. He had a smug look on his face and Oliver could obviously read what it meant. /If you think I'm getting on this without some form of cushiony protection you've lost your broomstick./  
  
Oliver sighed and took hold of the opposite handle. "Now all you have to do is swing your foot over the middle of the bike and you sit on the seat here. Then you-"  
  
"WOAH!" *THUMP*  
  
Oliver quickly turned his head again to find Harry lying in a heap on the ground with a bike between his legs.  
  
Draco snickered but then furrowed his eyebrows quickly in realization, "Hey! I'm supposed to be the only thing between those legs." The blond quickly walked over to Harry and all but yanked the bike out from between the raven hair's leg. "Damned muggle contraption!" Yelled the blonde shaking the bike in his hand.  
  
The two ex-Griffindor's laughed while the Slytherin glared at the two of them. Draco was still holding onto the bike he had just yanked from between his lover's legs. "Why are we doing this anyway?" Asked the blonde still glaring at the two.  
  
Oliver gave the blonde a grim look, "Because Harry wants to do this."  
  
Draco glared at Harry accusingly.  
  
"What?" Asked the raven-haired man still lying on the floor. "I always wondered what it would be like to ride a bike. My cousin got to all the time."  
  
"Well, you're not your cousin." Said Draco  
  
"But it'll be fun. When I get the hang of it anyway." Replied Harry  
  
"And why do I need to do this?"  
  
"Because you love me." Said Harry with a wide grin on his face that made Draco's heart melt every time.  
  
Draco glared at the raven-haired man but didn't contradict what was so truthfully spoken.  
  
~*~  
  
The lesson continued until the sun was starting to set and Harry's first ever Quidditch captain was getting tired.  
  
Both the boys had improved a great deal although you would have thought since they were all so great on brooms that it would help with their balance on a bike.  
  
"Umph!" *Thump*  
  
Harry turned to see Draco had fallen onto the grass again. The pureblood wizard just wasn't very good at muggle things.  
  
Harry attempted to turn his bike around but mid turn he got nervous and lost his sense of direction. Lost of direction led to the lost of balance and he too tumbled down to the ground joining his blonde.  
  
The both looked up and watched as Oliver Wood made a perfectly graceful turn with his bike and stopped just over the two and chuckled. "You two are hopeless."  
  
"Hey! I resent that!" Defended Draco which made Oliver laughed again.  
  
"Well for the fact that one of you defeated the greatest Dark Lord the wizarding world has ever seen and the other was a very powerful Death Eater you both can't ride a bike at all." Said Oliver still laughing at the two.  
  
"Yes well I'm sure I can ride some OTHER things very well." Said Draco suggestively eying Harry whose jaw fell open at blushed slightly.  
  
Draco smiled at Harry and winked. The blonde quickly stood up and grabbed Harry's hand saying his quick farewell to their 'riding' teacher.  
  
Draco dragged Harry all the way up to their apartment, thank goodness the elevator was waiting and empty or else Harry would have died of embarrassment. Draco being as impatient as he always was already stripping Harry of his clothes while they were being taken up to their flat. Harry quickly stuck his key into the slot on the elevator panel right underneath where the numbers should be.  
  
The two men owned the entire 18th floor so when the elevator door opened again Draco pushed the naked Harry into the room while struggling gracefully with his own clothes.  
  
Harry quickly grabbed his discarded clothes from the elevator and quickly yanked the key from the elevator panel, God forbid someone in the building found them, and threw them carelessly in a pile on the floor.  
  
Harry was surprised at how quickly Draco had taken off his clothes for right after Harry dropped his clothes down he felt two arms snake around his body with an entire body of flesh press against his back. Harry moaned at the arousing touch of the flesh behind him.  
  
Draco spun him around and took his lips in his own. Harry didn't even notice that Draco was slowly leading them to a couch in their main room.  
  
The back of Harry's knees hit the sofa and they both lost balance and landed harshly but neither cared. Draco had been so filled with desire that it spilled into Harry's mouth as they kissed and Harry had become addicted instantly.  
  
Draco was slowly rubbing his hands over Harry's body which was the exact opposite of what Draco's mouth was doing to Harry's. Harry moaned at the lovely contrast of Draco's motions. The quick neediness of Draco's mouth and the slow tenderness of his hands.  
  
Draco grinned into Harry's mouth upon hearing the moan and torn away from Harry's lips getting a rather loud protest from the Griffindor. "Hey-" But that was all Harry said because Draco smiled again and pushed Harry so his entire body was on the couch and Draco joined him. Placing his member right at Harry's entrance.  
  
Feeling the slight touch Harry moaned again while he uncontrollably whipped his head back digging into the couch and shut his eyes.  
  
Draco smiled again and picked up his wand, "Accio Lubricant." He yelled and a jar of lubricant came flying out of their bedroom.  
  
Draco quickly dipped his fingers into the jar taking some and rubbing it all over his fully erect member then getting some more and rubbing it against Harry's entrance and was rewarded a gasp from the Griffindor.  
  
Draco entered the Griffindor slowly making sure he didn't hurt him although by now Harry was quite used to the feeling. The lubricant helped as well making it much easier to slid himself into Harry. Draco still wanted to make sure though. He always made sure the things he cared about were never abused or hurt. Ever.  
  
Right when Draco saw Harry's eyes open the Slytherin took it as his cue to start moving. He thrust in and out slowly at first but obeyed Harry's instructions.  
  
"Faster Draco!"  
  
And Draco thrust faster  
  
"Deeper Draco!"  
  
And Draco thrust deeper  
  
"Come Draco!"  
  
And Draco came in his Griffindor along with Harry who came all over his stomach. Draco smiled and cleaned up Harry's stomach.  
  
Draco cuddled up to Harry on their couch and Harry wrapped his arms around the beautiful blonde.  
  
They were silent for a long time just laying in each other's arms and trying to catch their breath.  
  
Draco looked up from his lover's arms, "You know, Oliver's not a bad teacher."  
  
"Yeah, and we never really figured out how to ride properly though."  
  
"Maybe you don't but I do."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "Draco, falling on the floor isn't exactly the proper way to ride."  
  
Draco grinned, "I'm not talking about that kind of riding. I meant that I'm pretty good at riding you."  
  
Harry grinned, "You are."  
  
"You're the only thing I'm really good at."  
  
Harry smiled, "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Harry kissed the top of Draco's head. "Then that means you're the only thing I'm truly good at as well."  
  
Draco glared up at his Griffindor, "And I better be the only thing your good at."  
  
And they lay there together as the sun set and the moon rose and covered their bright world with a temporary blanket of soothing darkness. 


End file.
